Too Good To Lose
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: What if Omelia was in a fight and Callie Torres decides to reconcile them.
**Too Good To Lose**

"You need to talk to him." Stephanie told Amelia entering her office.

"No." Amelia barked.

"He is miserable, shouting on everyone right and left."

"Not my problem."

"Come on Dr. Shepherd life will get easier for everyone around the hospital." Stephanie pressed.

"Nope." Amelia said plainly. "Did you bring the CT results?"

"Oh, yeah here they are." Stephanie handed them to Amelia. "But seriously you need to talk to him, it`ll change your mood too."

"What`s wrong with my mood?" Amelia looked up from the results.

"Can I be honest and avoid getting to do your round ups every morning?"

"Let me think… yeah you can." Amelia smirked.

"Well, with all due respect you are very bitchy lately Dr. Shepherd." Stephanie shot.

"Oh, wow, I didn`t expect that Edwards."

"That`s true."

"Ugh, well, I guess I`ll have to talk with Dr. Hunt then." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, you should do that." Stephanie was relieved.

"Oh, well I`ll think about that."

"What? Are you kidding me? Think? Don`t think, just talk."

Amelia ignored Edwards, stood up and said. "Let`s get going sunshine we need to save lives."

* * *

"You need to talk to her." Meredith told Owen while they were scrubbing in.

"No." Owen said calmly.

"She is miserable, it`s impossible to talk to her, she is cranky, I can`t deal with hurricane Amelia anymore."

"I won`t talk to her Meredith." Owen said and walked into the OR.

Meredith rolled her eyes and followed him. "You are like kids. Grow up and talk to each other. It`ll make my life easier, oh it`ll make everyone`s lives easier."

"Meredith back off I am not going to talk to her." Owen said annoyed.

"Till when?" Meredith pressed.

Owen froze not knowing what to say. "I don`t know." He said sheepishly.

"Well, that`s not going to help either of you or those around you. We are all affected by the stubbornness of you both. You make a good couple." Meredith shrugged.

"Can we go back to the surgery, please?" Owen was more than annoyed now.

"Yes, we can, but honestly I don`t get you." Meredith shrugged.

* * *

"What`s wrong with Shepherd and Hunt? One day they can`t get their hands off each other, the other day they don`t even look at each other." Callie wondered.

Per usual all the doctors were gathered at cafeteria, having their lunch together. It was a nice habit and an opportunity to catch up with all the gossip around the hospital.

"Not my business." Alex said and took a bite of an apple.

"They act weird." Arizona said.

"Weird and miserable. It`s impossible to work with them without getting shouted at." April added.

"They need to figure out their problems." Jackson said. "They make a good couple."

"Yeah, they do." Callie confirmed. "Maybe we should do something?"

"Like what? Lock them in a room and make them talk to each other?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex, my boy not all hope is lost, sometimes your brain shines." Callie clapped her hands.

"Are you seriously thinking…?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Yeah, why not? They are our friends and we are helping them." Callie answered with joy.

"Well I`m out of here, you are crazy." Alex said and left the table.

"That`s a nice plan, but I have patients to run to, so I`m leaving you ladies." Jackson said and followed Alex.

"So what`s the plan?" April asked intrigued.

* * *

"Torres, paged me?" Owen came into a surgical imaging room.

"Yeah." Callie said still looking at scans.

"What are we looking at?" Owen asked.

"Well, I have this patient that needs a surgery and I needed a consult."

"I don`t understand why am I looking at th…?" Owen was interrupted by Amelia.

"Hey, you paged me?" Amelia said cheerfully. Then her eyes met Owens and her mood changed completely.

"Yeah, actually I need a consult." Torres said.

"Well, what are we looking at?" Amelia walked closer to the scans.

"I don`t see anything that…" Owen started but didn`t finish as he heard the door closing and being locked.

"Torres? What is going on? Dr. Torres open the door, right now!" Owen was now standing by the door and knocking at it.

"Torres this is not funny, open the door!" Amelia joined him.

"You two need to talk, and as you were too afraid or angry or whatever to approach each other I decided to take the lead. You are not leaving the room until you talk and solve whatever is bugging you two." Callie responded from the other side of the door.

"Callie open the damn door!" Owen said furious.

"Nope, I`m leaving be back soon, you better talk." Callie said and left.

"Well I guess we are stuck here for forever." Amelia shrugged and took a seat.

Hours have passed. Neither of them said a word. One was staring at the celling, the other at the scans. Although they were not talking and were angry at each other it felt so comfortable to be in the same room and share the same air. They have been avoiding each other for days. It was torture for both of them but neither was going to admit it first. They were so used to spending every free minute in one another`s arms, that this stupid "I`m not talking to you" thing was driving them crazy. They were lashing their anger on attendings and interns and sometimes on their friends. It needed to stop at some point because they both knew they can`t go long without the other one in their life. As Amelia was the most stubborn woman Owen has ever met, he decided to start the conversation first or else they wouldn`t leave that surgical imaging room ever.

"So… I guess we need to talk." Owen started.

Amelia didn`t even flinch. Owen continued.

"Amelia… You, me, we are both in this weird situation and as Torres said we can`t leave until we solve our problems, so I guess we should start talking if we want to get out of here today."

"I don`t want to talk."

"Good, but we are already talking."

"I hate you."

"No, you don`t and you know that." Owen smiled.

" _Oh that gorgeous smile, damn, how can I be mad at you?"_ Amelia thought.

"Well, if we are going to talk, first you need to apologize." Amelia said plainly.

"Why should I even apologize?"

"For being an ass toward me during last couple of days, for example."

"Then you should apologize to me too, for being an as… for ignoring me." Owen countered.

"You go first."

"I`m sorry Amelia, for everything."

"Better. I forgive you."

There was a silence.

"Aren`t you going to tell me something?" Owen asked.

"No, I`m good."

"This is not going to work this way Amy, you need to apologize to me too and we`ll move on."

"We can already move on, I forgave you." Amelia said with a sneaky smile.

"You are impossible." Owen laughed heartily.

"That`s why you love me."

"It`s true." Owen said and moved closer to kiss her.

"We need to tell Torres we are fine, so we can go home and have some fun, if you know what I mean." Amelia winked.

Minutes later Torres opened the door. "So you are good guys?"

"Yeah we are." They both said.

"No ignoring each other and yelling around the hospital?" Torres wanted to be sure.

"No and thank you Callie." Owen smiled at their friend.

"You are welcome." Callie smiled back.

As Owen and Amelia left Callie thought. _"They are definitely cute and weird."_

 **THE END**


End file.
